The life of Skyler
by Love life and music
Summary: Follow Skyler, Sky and Bloom's daughter, through her life. Hey, no one said being a teenager was easy.
1. Skyler

**Hello! I'm Love life and music. I'm new here and this is my first story. Please be nice. And remember to love life and music :D! I'll shut up now. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Skyler pov**

I woke up with the sun in my eyes. Danm you sun! Who opened my curtains anyways? I sighed and when to the bathroom to comb my short blonde hair and brush my teeth.

"Oh good you're awake. Please come down to the dinning room. You're breakfast is ready, Princess." The servant said.

_**Princess.**_I despise that word. Let me explain a little. My name is Skyler, course you already knew that. My mom and dad are the king and queen of the planet Eraklyon. And guess who has to be the princess? Me! I'm a bit of a tomboy.

"I'll be right down there." I told the servant.

She left. I got on my clothes. It was probably eighty some degrees outside. Not to mention I'm going to see my boyfriend today, who lives in a place that never rains and is always sunshine.

His name is Trey. He is the Prince of Solaria. His mom and my mom are best friends. And his dad and my dad are also best friends. My parents really love Trey. As if he will be their future son-in-law. Haha! That'd be crazy! We're only sixteen! Not to mention his twin sister, Scarlet, and I are best friends.

I went downstairs and sat down.

"Good morning." I said.

"Good morning, sweetie. Sleep well?" Mom asked.

"Yep." I replied.

"That's great." Mom said putting food on my plate.

Pancakes with bacon and Apple juice. Yum!

"So, can I hang out with Trey today?" I asked.

"Of course you can!"

"Okay. Where's dad?" I asked.

"He's still sleeping. He was up all night." She replied.

I hardly see my dad anymore. I really miss him. When I was little, we were inseparable. I finished my breakfast and called Trey. Voicemail. Just peachy.


	2. Cheating is NEVER good

**Skyler p****ov**

I hung up and called my other friend Daisy.

Daisy: Sweetest person you will ever meet, great friend stick her, has beautiful green eyes, much like her younger brother, and long light brown hair, sixteen. Parents are Flora and Helia.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Daisy. I wanted to know if you wanted to hang out?" I asked.

She giggled. "Wouldn't you rather hang out with your love of your life?"

"I would, but if he won't answer his phone, I shouldn't bother him if it was a family problem." I replied.

"Okay. How about we meet up at Magix." Daisy suggested.

"Sounds like a plan." I hung up at got ready to go.

About half an hour later, I went to meet up with Daisy. She had brought most of our friends;

Isabelle: Prefers to be called Izzy, knows how to play awesome music, sings like an angel, has long dark blue wavy hair and piercing purple eyes, fifteen. Parents are Musa and Riven.

Tracy: Prefers to be called Trace, has short pink pixie hair like her mom, can't live without technology around her, freaks when no WI-FI is available, very sarcastic, green eyes, sixteen. Parents are Tecna and Timmy.

Nyla: Loves sports, preferably surfing, has long dark brown hair and eyes, hates to feel helpless, refusal to an arranged marriage, fifteen. Parents are Aisha and Roy.

"Hey, I hope you're not mad I brought them with me. They 'overheard' our chat on the phone and were excited that you were free since _forever!" _Daisy emphasized the word forever.

I laughed and playfully punched Daisy on her arm.

"So, where do you want to go?" Trace asked.

"We could go to the music store." Izzy said.

"Or we could go look for sport equipment."

I could always count on Nyla for suggesting this I wanted to go also.

"**Or** we could stop at the park and smell the flowers." Daisy said.

No one argued. Daisy just might be the sweetest girl on the world, but she. She wants something you'll _**never**_ hear the end of it. So we went to the park. It was actually very beautiful. No clouds on the sky, very hot, and to add the cherry on top, a slight breeze.

"Hey, Skyler, I like that bracelet. Where'd you get it?" Izzy asked.

"Oh, Trey gave it me." I replied.

Ooh's came from all of their mouths.

"Oh quite." I said as angrily as I could, but ended bursting out laughing.

"Oh we're just teasing. It's actually very beautiful. Blue look really good on you." Izzy said.

I looked down to my bracelet. It had dark blue gems around the dark blue rope it was tied to. I keep debating whether if it's real or fake.

After a long day, I went back home. But I decided to walk a little. I heard voices that sounded very familiar. I walked closer to the source. What I saw shocked me. It was Makenna and Trey Kissing!

Makenna: The most evil girl alive. Claims that I am not the princess of Eraklyon. Says she is a princess, yet no one knows of what.

Trey pulled back, shocked and had regret in him eyes. He turned his head and saw me.

I had tears falling down my eyes. Makenna only laughed and walked away. I stood there looking in his eyes. Then I ran as fast as I could, but he caught me and grabbed my wrist.

"Skyler, please let me explain!" He pleaded.

"There's nothing to explain!" I yelled.

I lost hold of his grip and took off my bracelet and threw it at him.

"_**I never want to see you again!"**_I yelled.

I ran and didn't look back. How could he? Two years of being together and he throws it away! Oh I'm sorry. Did you think my life is a fairytale? Okay maybe it is, but I'm just a teenager! I'm not freaking Cinderella! I'm just a girl who got her heart broken by her two-year long boyfriend.


End file.
